


run to them like Pavlov's dogs

by DarkSideEmissary



Category: Black Lagoon, Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Murder, creepy creepy children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:59:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1545095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSideEmissary/pseuds/DarkSideEmissary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winter Soldier meets a certain set of Romanian twins.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>“Fratele meu, it's alive!” A girl is there in front of him, leaning close to look at him with big, curious eyes. Everything about her is pale; skin, hair, eyes, and she wears a black dress that looks like something made for a doll. Her brother, who looks very much the same except that his hair is shorter and he wears shorts instead of skirts, steps up to her side and lifts her hand in his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	run to them like Pavlov's dogs

**Author's Note:**

> The title's from 'Killing' by Korn. My thanks to ritsukiyo for beta-ing.

The Winter Soldier wakes to the laughter of children. He is cold, cold, cold all over and all the way down in the marrow of his bones, and _that_ , at least, is nothing new. He opens his eyes.  


“Fratele meu, it's alive!” A girl is there in front of him, leaning close to look at him with big, curious eyes. Everything about her is pale; skin, hair, eyes, and she wears a black dress that looks like something made for a doll. Her brother, who looks very much the same except that his hair is shorter and he wears shorts instead of skirts, steps up to her side and lifts her hand in his.  


The boy has an axe. Blood flows slowly down the blade, condenses at the edge, eventually dripping down to the floor. The girl has a gun that’s as long as she is tall.  


There is blood on the walls.  


A head falls from a table and rolls to just short of the Soldier's feet. He blinks down at it, and then looks back to the children.  


The girl smiles. Something about that smile makes him think of candy floss with glass shards hidden inside. “Are you their toy soldier, mister?”  


He frowns at that, just a little. It's an odd way to put it, but...  


“Yes.”  


“You must have killed lots of people, mister,” says the boy, brightly, his smile just like the girl's.  


It is not a question, so he does not answer.  


A weak, wet cough; one of his keepers is still alive, barely. “Kill... them,” the man manages to gasp, although it looks like part of his face must have been peeled off. The Winter Soldier stares without emotion.  


He is programmed to take orders, of course, but this broken, dying thing looks like something to be ended or left for dead; nothing like one to be obeyed.  


The children laugh. They are not afraid at all. An unusual feeling to one who was created to be feared.  


The boy raises his axe and swings it down on the man's ankle. The man gurgles and quietly shrieks as loud as he is able, and seems unable to even think of anything so coherent as further orders.  


“It's hard to be a toy soldier when there's no one left to open up the toy box,” says the girl, perfectly cheerful, perfectly saccharine.  


“That's why you should just kill everyone you feel like,” adds the boy, just as merry as his sister. “It's more fun that way too.”  


A familiarity of sorts teases at the back of the Winter Soldier's mind. These feral-eyed children have also been weapons and playthings for those that would control them.  


This must be what his keepers are afraid of. This must be why he sleeps whenever he is not needed.  


He smiles at the children. It feels strange, to smile, so he quickly stops. Smiling gives him blurry images of golden hair and motorbikes and apple pie in the kitchen of a friend he doesn’t know. “I'm afraid there's no one I feel like killing.”  


The girl frowns, almost as though she is upset for him. “No one at all? That's too bad.”  


Holding hands, the children turn and walk towards the door. The Winter Soldier sits and waits and does nothing at all to obstruct their departure. He could escape, but the thought doesn’t even cross his mind.


End file.
